DE 100 07 575 A1 describes a convertible top for a convertible vehicle, comprising a convertible top material and a window element which is arranged in a cutout of the convertible top material and forms a rear window of the convertible vehicle. The window element is connected to the convertible top material by a cast resin element encircling the edge region of the window element. In a first exemplary embodiment, the cast resin element covers an edge, which faces the interior region of the convertible vehicle, of the cutout of the convertible top material, as a result of which the latter is stabilized. The window element is adhesively bonded to the edge of the convertible top material by means of an adhesive on a side of the convertible top material facing the exterior region of the convertible vehicle. In a second exemplary embodiment, the convertible top material is surrounded by the cast resin element in an edge region of the cutout both on the side facing the interior region of the convertible vehicle and on the side facing the exterior region of the convertible material. The window element is adhesively bonded by means of an adhesive to that side of the convertible top material which faces the exterior region of the convertible vehicle, and therefore that part of the cast resin element which is arranged on the outer side of the convertible top material is covered by the edge of the window element. This connection is produced by the edge region of the convertible top material in the vicinity of the cutout first of all being adhesively bonded to the edge of the window element and subsequently the convertible top material and the window element being jointly casted around with the cast resin. In a further exemplary embodiment, the window element is adhesively bonded to a metal strip provided with holes. The convertible top material is connected to the metal strip by the convertible top material and the metal strip being casted around with cast resin, with the convertible top material being connected in particular through the holes provided in the metal strip. A disadvantage of the described connection of the window element to the convertible top material is that the window element can no longer be detached from the convertible top material when it is adhesively bonded directly thereto without the convertible top material being damaged. An exchange of the window element at a later time, for example for repair purposes, is therefore not possible without renewing the convertible top material in its entirety. Therefore, simple exchange of the window element in a motor vehicle workshop is ruled out. Another disadvantage is that the connection of the window element to the convertible top material by means of the cast resin element can be produced only in a highly complicated manner. For this purpose, the convertible top material and the window element have to be inserted together into a casting mold, with it being possible in particular for the correct positioning of the convertible top material relative to the edge regions of the window element to be controlled only with difficulty. Exacting demands regarding the correct positioning of the window element relative to the surrounding convertible top material can therefore be met only with difficulty.
DE 295 08 427 U1 describes a connection of a window element to the convertible top material of a convertible top of a convertible vehicle in a cutout of the convertible top material. For this purpose, an edge region of the window element is encapsulated with a cast resin element having an undercut. An edge region of the cutout of the convertible top material is connected to a profile part which likewise has an undercut. The window element can be connected to the convertible top material by a form-fitting connection of the cast resin element to the profile part. In order to secure the form-fitting connection between the cast resin element and profile part, clips which engage round the cast resin element and the profile part are placed on the side facing the interior region of the convertible vehicle. The window element can be released at a later time from the convertible top material by releasing the clips and undoing the form-fitting connection between the cast resin element and the profile part. A disadvantage of the described arrangement is that the connection between the window element and convertible top material can be produced only in a highly complicated manner. In particular, the window element and the convertible top material first of all have to be connected separately from each other to the cast resin element and the profile part, as a result of which, when the window element is inserted into the cutout, the positioning of the window element relative to the convertible top material can no longer be changed. In addition, the securing of the connection between the window element and convertible top material by means of clips can be produced only in a complicated manner and is time-consuming.
DE 100 56 894 A1 describes a convertible top of a convertible vehicle comprising a convertible top fabric and a rear window. The rear window is disposed in a cutout of the convertible top fabric and is adhesively bonded to the convertible top fabric in such a way that an inner edge portion of the top fabric is adhered to a corresponding outer edge portion of the rear window, said inner edge portion of the top fabric pointing towards an interior region of the vehicle and said outer edge portion of the rear window pointing towards an exterior region of the vehicle. A top fabric ribbon is fixedly connected to an inner surface of the top fabric pointing towards an interior region of the vehicle and is further adhered to an inner edge portion of the rear window, said inner edge portion of the rear window pointing towards an interior region of the vehicle. Accordingly, the edge of the rear window is encompassed by the convertible top fabric and the top fabric ribbon. A C-shaped profile part for receiving a piping of an inner roof lining is fixedly connected to an inner surface of the top fabric ribbon, said inner surface pointing towards an interior region of the vehicle. A disadvantage of the described connection of the rear window and the convertible top fabric is that the rear window can no longer be detached from the convertible top material without the convertible top fabric being damaged. An exchange of an broken rear window is therefore not possible without renewing the convertible top fabric in its entirety.